User talk:Brianultimatedragon/Archive 4
This is Brian's talk page guard. Do NOT spam or swear here or else.... Archives /Archive 1/ - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ DO NOT LEAVE MESSAGES ON THE ARCHIVES. Co-WRite? Can you help Co-WRite for WT10, if you can't I understand. --Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive 18:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hey Brian Wazzup, its Sub! Welcome Back buddy! Soooo Uhhh did you hav fun? R u glad that ur back? Leave me a message on my talk page dude K? OK Laterz!!SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) 2 BTDE Things Hey Brian! Hope you enjoyed your vacation! 1. It's your turn to write the next BTDE episode :) I wont be here for a whole week in 9 days because then I go on vacation so I guess it will return to a short break? What do you reckon? 2. What episode do you think should be on the Fan Fic DVD? I said the first because it reveals everything about the series and the watch. ET |Was |Here!!! 12:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back! Welcome back :D {C --The great and epic FusionFall123 10:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey,I noticed something!I read a dare in QFB(Transform into Way big and fit in a cardboard box).THis is possible!In Absolute Power Part 1,Way Big could fit in Gwenś spellbook!Got the idea? How do you make signatures like yours?- Tronfan Answering your Question Dan's series, BTUD stands for Ben 10: Ultimate Destruction. :) ET |Was |Here!!! 23:13, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Jake 13 Hey, remember how I mentioned I was making a new series? Well check it out, Jake 13. Also, it isn't my actual age, just the characters. ET |Was |Here!!! 03:11, September 8, 2011 (UTC) LOL, Brian! Okay. At the chat part, right ;) lol --FusionFall123. Here, there, EVERYWHERE 14:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I say we ban Larry1996/Tragould for stealing ideas. Weirdo Guy (talk) 04:13, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Weirdo Guy (talk) 20:36, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Could You Delete a Pic? Hey, dude :D I made a picture that I want to delete... THAT! --> I made a better picture, so you can delete this --> Okay. Thanks for reading --FusionFall123. Here, there, EVERYWHERE 13:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Link http://bentenultimatealien2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm Back by Agito90 Hi it's me,Look I'm sorry what happened last Saturday.Can you forgive me? STOP WhaT Are u DOING?! STOP DELETE My Work?! =( from Agito90 Add Ben Tennyson I got 3 ask for you #Can I add Ben Tennyson #Remember yesterday, did u read my Messeage. #Someone new add Ben Tennyson known as Benjamin -X-. Thank you :) Here my drawing... how did u put the blue box Ultimatrix99 (Talk - Blog - ) 11:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC)ultimatrix99 Re: PoopKJHHKJLHAS Yes you can. KJHKAJGFDJKSHG PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 09:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ET! Sure am, and can I say I had the worst flight ever, but oh well :D {C ET |Was |Here!!! 11:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) HELP!!! '1st Thing' Well, I looked at Ben 10 RPG, and I saw that everything was deleted (Brian's RPG, Road's RPG, ET's RPG, etc.). So... What is it like in Ben 10 RPG? What do you even do there? It seems quiet. '2nd thing' I think there should be a Ben 10 Roleplay wiki. Ben 10 RPG made me think of that. Oh, and I don't want to make the Ben 10 RPG, I just wanted to make a suggestion lol --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 12:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : .............O_O.......... *asks Dan* : --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 12:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Comic Funny! Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 13:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can you come to chat for a few minutes, because then I am going to bed. ET |Was |Here!!! 13:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) hi dude ( konark kashyap) Mad 10 Season 1 DVD When Season one of Mad 10 is over, we should make a Season 1 DVD with a special feature of some sort. I even made a rough copy of the DVD cover. Wanna See What Happens When You Hit Georock 20:21, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Info Hey, Jon told me about the crossover, what series did you guys want to do it with and what will it be about? ET |Was |Here!!! 06:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Jon said that you and him were planning a crossover with me? ET |Was |Here!!! 08:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) CHAAAAT JOIN CHAT NAOOOOOOOOOOO PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 13:34, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Case 29 Well done u solved case 29! Co-Write Can you co-write QTTCTF? ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 1:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Co-Write The episodes already are in dialogue format and the next episode is called "Training with Japeth".ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 1:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I dont have an episode quide for the episodes but the only episodes till now are: The T.C.T.F.: Part 1 and The T.C.T.F.: Part 2. ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 1:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) hey maybe you should edit anything and join Making the crossover wiki. Just click:- *Generator Rex & K-on From Agito90 *guess you're only fan of Ben 10 *it's okey, just pick any series if you like... (like Ben 10,Totally spies, kingdom hearts,etc) and add page. Chat Go on chat. NOW. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 05:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Active Yes I am still active Zombie-boy will get you! 18:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) My series Can you put Eric 12 on the fan page or the front page or whatever you call it please and thank you. Ninja364 (Talk - Blog - ) 20:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) UltimateAnodite He edited the first episode of Jack 10. Talk to him. The 2011-2012 toy line Question: There has been a huge succes in the toy line for Ben 10 so far this year. For instance, the haywire series was genious as well as having remakes except with a new revolution figures, what are the upcoming figures set to come later on this Automn and Winter? Quote: For the remaining 2011 and early 2012, the characters will continue to be richly detailed and chunky, and always a great value. We planned on having new aliens (for example; Clockwork, FastTrack, and ChamAlien) and we also planned on returning some aliens (Four Arms, Articguana, and Wildmutt), these would be really exciting for our collecters. But we also planned on having recurring characters like Darkstar and Ultimate Aggregor. These 4 inch figures are going to be seen sooner on, keep on an eye for them. -- {C HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 12:26, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey Brian, it's me, Finn. Sorry about that. It was my cousin (he's really a pest). I was presenting to him the Romanian wiki (He wants to do a series too) and I don't know how but he entered on this wiki and started vandalising. He's only 6. I was in another room because I thought he is writing but look what he did! Again, sorry. I will resolve this. hOidnH47.,fhe;KKown[mm. I'm just cleaning my keyboard, nothing else... 13:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat Come to chat!!!!!!!!!! The Mastermind (Talk - Blog - ) 13:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Talk You didn't add an end tag for the div (the box line). I fixed it for you. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 13:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat NOW NOW NOW PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 14:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Chat Eh, you know. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 07:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Banning Listen, I think you are going to have to ban Ultimatrix. He has had three warnings for three different things. Warning 1: he used Turu's Ultimate XLR8 without permission. Warning 2: He was changing the pictures on Ben Tennyson & Ultimate XLR8 pages. Warning 3: He is Uploading sexual pictures. ET |Was |Here!!! 10:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Here is your avatar. hOidnH47.,fhe;KKown[mm. I'm just cleaning my keyboard, nothing else... 15:30, September 30, 2011 (UTC) i am telling the blue box above your profile which says this box will haunt u know matter how much you scroll. and please dont ban me pls i am seriously for disobeying the rules and i shall see too it Ultimatrix99 (Talk - Blog - ) 12:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Ultimatrix99 Benkraab Can i use benkraab for my series Quatrus 10: Time Continuum Task Force.Since the creator is inactive, i had to ask an admin for permission to use him. ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE Re:CHAT(insert random spamming here) Sorry, but chat doesn't seem to work for me. I don't know why. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 14:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Important Note Since I may be going into semi-activity, (and since a lot of other stuff is coming up,) I put you in control of the Featured Pages/newsletter IF I don't send it at the right time. Be sure to closely follow the format of each one by looking at the past ones with the new look. Also, that orange on your userpage is annoying... Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 18:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Forgot about that. :/ But this is only an "emergency" thing. I'll make sure I get it this Saturday. Sorry. Hand me a frying pan to bang my head with, okay? :P Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 14:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 14:45, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Checked. I don't know how, but I must have gotten to an older page somehow, since I checked the one from August about his vacation! Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 14:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) User Page Yeah, so... my user page is bigger than yours. Go to mine and go to yours. AND STOP STEALING EVERYTHING I DO?! You took the colorful boarder, the "I AM A CYBERTRON" thing, and the randomn stuff thing! Next thing I know, you're going to take the polls! But not so fast because get this, I'm creating tabs in a new very complicated way noone would understand! --HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 11:04, October 5, 2011 (UTC) : Calm down, it just means that you are starting trends. You should take it as a compliment, people are looking up to you :D ET |Was |Here!!! 11:07, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so but he cold've at least asked for permission. I mean, how would you feel if someone began writing the same story as yours except diffrent characters, setting, and time? At least have some permission... --HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 11:11, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I'm Dan Tennyson. (Lost my password). The New Dan (Talk - Blog - ) 13:04, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ... 1) I dunno when I will write Random 10. 2) Sure. The New Dan (Talk - Blog - ) 13:07, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I PLAYED THAT BEFORE! It is pretty awesome, I played it on http://www.kongregate.com. I have an account on there. The New Dan (Talk - Blog - ) 13:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: REDO!! Nah! I got a major grounding but I'm not inactive. I might not be back till tomorrow. I'm only here when I can sneak on. :( Wanna See What Happens When You Hit Georock 21:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 06:03, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, okay... Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 13:10, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Case 31 Well done you solved case 31! Virgil Hawkins (DCAU) *Static (Click or new tab) Adventure Time X The legend of Zelda Finn - Link Jake - ??? Princess Bubblegum - Princess Zelda Marceline - ??? Lumpy Space Princess - ??? Found Nope, I was found this picture from Smosh.com or Google image. Chat Come onto chat you pee-pee bum poo head :L AFAIKJGHJFA ET |Was |Here!!! 10:12, October 12, 2011 (UTC) : Nevermind, chat isn't working ET |Was |Here!!! 10:15, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Fun idea Hey, I am really bored, but I have to go soon. I just came up with a really cool idea :D. How about, me you and Omi make a movie. I will write the story plot now, then Omi will write a part, then he will tell you when it is your turn, and I will write a part tomorrow :D. I just asked Omi, but what do you think? ET |Was |Here!!! 10:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC) : Here it is, I hope Omi decides to co-write this; The Story of Riomet: The Super Boy CUSSED ON CHAT! Me and Shaun both said the f ''word on chat! I wrote it once and Shaun wrote it twice! You have to block us both for a week! I even have screenshot for 1! Got it? It's an emergency! We have no witnesses, the only proof I got is Shaun spamming but I could still proof that I said it also! --HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 00:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC) UNKICKBAN ME FOR 5 MINUTES! I NEED TO TALK TO JOLAZ! --HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 11:43, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Yuno and Fu Can I haz Yuno and Fu for a comedy meme movie thingy? FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 15:28, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Yuno and Fu Yeah. Go on chat and we'll discuss it. FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 15:34, October 13, 2011 (UTC) The Story of the Memetrix I just started the story of the Memetrix SO CONTINUE WHEN U CAN OR MESA KILL U FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 16:43, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat or mesa kill u FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 07:35, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Detective! Well done you are an ultimate detective! Congratulations! Reflector {C Can I use Reflector for a comic? Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 19:09, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat No idea. Report it to a staff member, preferably through . Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 23:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) That thing I commented about that nnews, but your internet is slow so i posted it here: You can write Musical of Terror (Anytime that works for you.) as long as: *You have a red-fonted message at the top that notifies your permission to write it. *Chromastone or Terraspin is used (You can use other aliens, too) *at least 3 songs that can be stupid,short, or random. *Gwen is a villian in the episode *and that there are many obstacles and traps, maybe even a Techadon. Thanks, laters! Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 08:00, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Well Just make some stupid short songs like: We're about to die, oh yeah! Seeing Candy about to cry, ohh, wohh! With the trix timed out, trapped in fillin sand room with no door! Power's back, yeah it's time for Humungosaur!! You can use that if you really want to. Just copy-paste the lyrics on a page and make up a name for it. You can also make a song with an alien singing in it. Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 09:00, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hate to ask this Listen, I hate to ask this but could you ban User:Srshsv1229856, reason, he is continuously changing information on my alien VLOCT's page. The first time he changed VLOCT's picture with a picture of a red Fasttrack. I warned him on his user page and he ignored me, the second time he changed the picture again and then changed the information. ET |Was |Here!!! 10:19, October 18, 2011 (UTC) BTAT You have just officially adopted ''Ben 10: Alien Team. You In BTUC Considering that you will appear in BTUC (from Brian 10), I need to know how you want to look. I'm going to recolor Ben, so I need all of the following. This doesn't have to be how you look. *eye color *hair color *shirt color **Do you want the "10" on the shirt? *Pants color *Shoe color Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 15:26, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Welcome! So I can make Useless(My Series) without having to ask ultimatehero's permission?Vadron (Talk - Blog - ) 06:30, October 20, 2011 (UTC) New UA Alien BRIIIIIAAAAN!!! I just discovered a new real Ben 10 alien! His name is Shocksquatch, I just made his page. Everything in there is canon information. {C ET |Was |Here!!! 12:28, October 23, 2011 (UTC) CHAAAT ULTIMATE RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHH SAYS USER:BRIANULTIMATEDRAGON FROM THE PLANET EARTH SHOULD GET HIS BUTTOWSKI ON CHAT!!!! *Transforms back to ET* Thanks ^_^ ET |Was |Here!!! 06:35, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Cursors Dude, really? How often do you look at the "Signature" section in my user page? Or is it because you looked on FusionFall's talk page where I showed him how to do that. But you forgot one thing, I'm going to post it on my user page when I can find a list of them. --HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 09:58, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:HEY ET! Sure ^_^ ET |Was |Here!!! 09:16, October 25, 2011 (UTC) : Brian 13??? No idea :\. I got a problem, Jake 13 has 14 aliens in the Rognitrix... ET |Was |Here!!! 09:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Astropposite War Do you want Brian 10 to be in my crossover? [[User:Tyran Rex|Supercalifragilisticexpyalidocious! Timez for boomz!!]] (Talk - Blog - ) 08:54, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm not writing in italics? It's a glitch on your talk page I think. I honestly got no ode a what is going on? :\. and I figured out how I am going to explain the Jake 13 having 14 aliens now ^_^ Re: Activity *slaps Brian* Of course I am! Ever heard of school? :P lol Plus, on my time out of the wikia, I prepared... erm... it's a secret :P --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 12:16, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Look what I Found out! Hey, Brian! I was checking the Wiki Help and stuff and I stumbled across a tip to make something like your signature... Here it is: FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 14:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Just trying to tell you that I didn't get this from you :P (It is also impossible to do that lol) Yeah... thanks for reading :D P.S: I was going to tell you in chat, but I decided to do it here :D P.P.S: If you want me to change it, just tell me. I also have another sig style that caught my eye ;) --FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 14:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Okeh Dokeh Oh, okay.... And yes. I do play FusionFall Not so much now since my Untiy Web Player keeps on CRASHING! NOOOOOOOO! I'm trying to fix that, though... --FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 14:29, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help in FFall Be patient, young little grass hopper. You must be one with the Shell.... be one with the shell *vanishes* ---- Okay, here's the real thing... You have to say "Hey! I saw that one first!". That will scare the players :P They are also ONLY around Sector V. Try and go around and around Sector V. They are usually near the fountain. Hope this helps FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 07:16, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Season Finale I just finished the Jake 13 season finale. Can you read it and tell me what you think of it? ^_^ ET |Was |Here!!! 11:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC)